Jérémie Sinnet
Note: He is not really a bad person. But however,he do act as a hypocrite and a sexist some time to time and he may be sometimes rude. Other than that,he's a nice person. So Jérémie Sinnet is an autistic person on Youtube who happened to be Commandix Nostalgia's friend. He is bilingual. But he is actually a hypocrite and a sexist and yet,he does not understand what these words mean and even tries to deny that he's a hypocrite. He complaints about 4Kids,thinking they ruins anime shows like Pokemon,Sonic X and Winx Club. He even wanted Commandix Nostalgia to delete her 4Kids playlist. He denies the evidence that Artaster is a pedophile,even though the evidence is right there. Thus,he defends that pedophile. He brags about kids educational shows like Ni Hao Kai-Lan and even ranted on it. He made videos to death threatening other youtube users. However,he does so to bad users. Still,dead threads are wrong. He complained about his strike. Another thing he complains about is the dislikes on his videos. He thinks that all the dislikes comes from Shawn Lacroix and his minions. Yet,he does not realize that the dislike ratio does not tells who dislike the videos so he's literrally have no idea that the dislike could come from other people. Yet,he blame Shawn Lacroix. Unfortunately for him,he has an impostor,which is basically true. The impostor account was made by Shawn Lacroix. He is a pure Dora the explorer hater. He also happens to judge movies by their cover. He also happens to be sexist,as he thinks some movies and TV shows are only for girls and some are only for boys. Yet,he tries to deny it. He used to like Batman. However,he now hates Batman for a stupid reason and has ranted on the superhero.. Redeemed qualities: # He doesn't like bad shows such as Mr.Pickles,Caillou,Boohbah,The problem solvers,Sid the science kid,etc.. # He likes good shows such as Pokemon,Digimon,Naruto,Martin Mystery,Teen Titans,South Park,etc.. # He's against pedophiles. However,he does defend one in particular. # He's against bad people on Youtube. List of his hypocrisies: # He think that boys should'nt be allowed to watch movies like Brave,Cinderella,Sleeping Beauty,Moana,Thinkerbell,ect.. and that only girls should watch these. This is sexist. # He think that Donald Trump is the one who burned the Cathedral of Notre-Dame while in fact it is not true at all because Donald Trump is in the United-States and the Cathedral of Notre-Dame is located at Paris. # He think that the karaoke version is singing with the singer and that sing along is karaoke,which is the other way around. # He think that the show Totally Spies is too girly and only girls should watch it,which is also sexist. # Despite him being a sexist about boys should'nt be allowed to watch girls' shows and movies,he allows boys to like My little pony,which is also hypocritical. # He once liked Totally Spies,despite him saying that boys should'nt watch the show. # He calls the Dark Tower movie as a horror movie only because it's a Stephen King movie while in fact it is not a horror movie. # He is aware that the Dark Tower is not a horror movie. Yet,he called it a horror movie. # He still think that the character Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb is evil while in fact he's just a villain wanna be and he's sometimes a good guy and even love her daughter Vanessa and he's a good father. Even Matpat had a theory saying that Doofenshmirtz is secretly the actual hero of the show. # He does not understand that a company can copystrike a video in order to take it down and does not believe he had a second strike but in reality,he did have a second strike. # He claim that Viacom is the one who took down/blocked the Robot Chicken video but it was actually another company. # He hates Dora the explorer Live action movie before the movie ever came out. # He think that only Pikachu can be the Pokemon's mascot and no pokemon else. # He think that Maleficent is a girls' movie,while in fact,the movie isn't only for girls. He probably says so because the main character is played by Angelina Jolie. Still,this is sexist and judging a movie by its cover. # He think that Zombieland Doubletap is a horror movie,while in fact,it's a comedy movie based on the zombie apocalypse. That's another proof that he judged a movie by its cover. https://www.deviantart.com/scourgethedestron/journal/Beware-of-Artaster-796818332 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hk9rT-rBc9Q https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7uV5Q0z7pY&lc=Ugxzx4QWag5p0Deoq5x4AaABAg[[Category:People who make false claims]] Category:People who complaint Category:Hypocrite